


I think we might be soulmates

by mr_knightside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, made a thing for me and will share, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_knightside/pseuds/mr_knightside
Summary: Petra has gay thoughts and won't tell Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I think we might be soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> just some hand holding and pinning

Petra couldn't get those emerald eyes out of her mind. Ever since the start of her time at Garreg Mach, those eyes and that voice have memorized her and drawn her near. Dorothea was a woman who kept her friends close and spoiled. Dorothea always tried to tend her homesickness and was a sweet pleasure to have her offer to cook. The past year in the black eagles has left Petra yearning for more time with Dorothea. But it was wishful thinking. Petra could only think of her homeland stories for an explanation for her pinning. Brigid had stories of love transcending life times, that there are ones who roam the world and find their other half. Soulmates. When she thought of Dorothea it felt like those stories could be true. The times they sat in comfortable silence while studying. Or how Dorothea would cheer her on while she trained with Caspar. The teasing glances they shared while passing notes in class. The peace she felt when they held hands after particular hard missions, walking back to the monastery. 

But it also brought a twinge of pain knowing, Dorothea was preoccupied with her pursuit of marriage for money. Not that Petra didn’t understand Dorothea’s plight but she also wished she could turn Dorothea’s life to gold. The future queen of Brigid could certainly keep her safe and warm. But it would depend on Dorothea if she would take the chance with her. 

But those thoughts were washed away by Dorothea’s voice. 

“Hey Peter! I said we could dine together another night. There is no need to rough handle me!” Dorothea was pinned between a knight and the wall by the knight’s hall. They were almost hidden by crates. The knight had his hands gripping her waist and used his body to block her escape. “But I know your meeting Mark tomorrow! So let’s go out tonight, just so he can't brag about it in the dorms.” Peter had an aggressive tone. Petra was not going to allow that any longer. She quietly moved behind the knight and grabbed his arm. Twisting it in her hand and she pushed him down by the shoulders. She used the momentum to turn him away from her friend. 

Peter grunted with the sudden force as he pulled himself away from Petra’s hold. 

Petra firmly planted herself between Peter and Dorothea. The gaze of a queen stifled any quip Peter had wanted to say. He turned to leave but not without one last glance to Dorothea. 

“Do I tell the professor or Captain Jeralt?” Petra turned to face her. Dorothea wasn’t visibly roughed up but Petra could tell she was shaken by the knight’s hold on her. 

“Thank you Petra but there's no need. Manuela warned me but I thought I should give him a try. It was a mistake on my part.” Dorothea’s face was hidden by her hair. She didn’t want to look up just yet. Petra was fine with that and gently grabbed her hand and led them away from the crates to the benches behind the dining hall. They sat in amicable silence although Dorothea’s face looked relaxed aside from the frown in her eyes. Petra gently traced the lines on Dorothea's open palm. 

“I do mean to thank you Petra. You really saved me.” Dorothea finally looked up and finally allowed a smile on her face. “That man was one of the few who actually makes me want to stop this endless search for a good man.” She signed as she looked forward to the empty lawn. “ But being with you it makes me stop worrying about marriage and status all together.” She turned to Petra. “I hope you stay around for a long, long time. I think I want you in my life forever.” Dorothea said with a soft laugh. That brought a surge of emotion to Petra’s chest, but mostly the warmth that came with the request to be by her side forever. 

Perta smiled “I will always be there for you Dorothea! Brigid would always welcome you too!” 

“Bridgid? There’s a thought, I could travel to Brigid to see you after we graduate. I certainly feel like I could make a home there. Can we braid each other's hair every day I’m there?” the songstress giggled as she squeezed Petra’s hand. 

“I would love that greatly, for you to come home with me to my homeland! Every day would be a blessing and I would love to see you wear a Bridgid dress if you wanted to braid your hair our way!!” Petra cheerily said which caused Dorothea to blush. 

“Petra that almost sounds like a proposal!! If I didn’t know better I would yes!” The songstress gave out the airy quip. 

Petra didn’t want to push the idea further, she would just have to show Dorothea her intentions. Petra got up and pulled Dorothea up with her. “Dorothea in my homeland we have stories about love I wish to show you. But I can tell you some stories after training.” Together they made their way to the training grounds.


End file.
